Someone To Love
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Before the fateful day where she jumped into the well to save her friend, Corrine was just like any other teenager her age with normal problems. Now, she's alone in a world where she doesn't belong, her body forcibly taken from her. And now, as if things couldn't get any worse, she's pregnant. But things aren't all bad, after every storm comes a rainbow. Will a rainbow be waiting?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Um… let's give a Sesshomaru story a try :D he just seems like the sort of character that doesn't know how to properly love, I mean look at his mother. So combine that with a whole bunch of animal instinct and his ruthless personality and you have this fanfic. Lemme know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Somebody To Love**

Corrine must have paced the forest floor for hours, her mind racing with every irrational thought she could think of, her heart pounding within her chest. The sun had long since set and the stars and moon were just settling into the darkening sky. She gave another sigh, her stomach still feeling uneasy. She had just vomited, for what had to be the tenth time that day, and now she knew why- Corrine was pregnant.

At first she thought she had food poisoning, it wasn't uncommon. She was being held prisoner in a world where she didn't belong, by a demon who took her for all she was worth. Before becoming a sex slave she was a typical teenager with typical problems. What was she going to wear to school, would her grades suffer if she didn't do her homework, taking out the trash to keep from getting grounded, what boy would catch her attention before the dance. She had friends, a place where she belonged, and a home. How she ended up in such a place in such a predicament was still far beyond her comprehension. All she knew was that one of her friends, Kagome, had fallen into her shrine well and fearing for her safety she jumped too. They landed in a world where things in books existed, a world where anything could happen. And it did. She had been beaten, raped, tortured, and now she was pregnant. She not only feared for her life now but the life of the innocent soul now growing within her womb. Her captor was the worst of the worst, the very thing that haunted her dreams. His name was Sesshomaru and he was a demon. If he wasn't the cruel, heartless, and stoic as he was he would be quite handsome. He was in fact the most handsome man she had ever seen, but because of all the hell he put her through he was also the ugliest. Just the idea of him getting upset in any way shape or form just her trembling, and now that she was expecting his child she surely awaited death. But the night was cool, not a disturbance could be felt for miles around.

"Corrine! Corrine!" Came the familiar voice of the sweet child she had grown to care for.

"I am here, Rin." She tried hard to keep her voice from trembling and failed.

"We were worried about you, are you better?" The little girl asked, her lips parted into the sweetest smile.

"Corrine." His voice was like nails tearing into skin that was already wounded. He could see her trembling from where he stood, golden eyes zoned in on the tiny body he so much enjoyed. "Follow me." He demanded.

Corrine, her head hung low, followed behind the great demon. Her heart was threatening to pound right out of her chest when nothing but silence spoke for them.

"Are you still ill?" Sesshomaru asked. It wasn't like he truly care.

"Not really," Said Corrine. "I wasn't sick after all."

"Then what was wrong with you?"

"I… I'm… pregnant." Her voice came out as nothing but a whisper.

Sesshomaru's silence seemed to last for an eternity. Well, he had no one to blame but himself. This was bound to happen sooner or later, he took her day in and day out. Screwed her until she was withering and half conscious, the released himself wherever he saw fit. Should he kill the child? There was no way he was going to accept it, let alone take it as an heir if it was a son. He was a great dog demon and his children needed to be the same, nothing more and nothing less. But killing the abomination brewing within her would mean death for her too, and Corrine (human or not) was too good of a fuck to get rid of just yet.

"Do you expect to keep this child?" He asked.

"I do," Said Corrine.

"Very well then…"

The entire time he spoke his back was to her, which she was relieved for because the girl was honestly scared shitless. But she quietly exhaled a sigh of relief that she would be able to keep her child, and that she herself would be living to see another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Someone To Love**

**Chapter 2**

In the days following her disclosure about being pregnant, Corrine kept as much space between herself and Sesshomaru as she possibly could. Not only was the demon completely unpredictable, but she also had no idea what was going through that head and was pretty convinced he wanted nothing more to do with her. And that, Corrine praised, she didn't mind at all.

And for the most part, the auburn haired girl was right. Sesshomaru was utterly and thoroughly disgusted not only with her but himself as well. He had never wanted to stoop to his father's level, he had spent a majority of his adult years cursing the man beyond the grave for being careless enough of letting a human get in the way of what was important. But as much as he tried avoiding it, he had found himself in his father's very spot right in the end with a girl with wild honey locks in curls so thick they seemed unreal, and eyes so blue that brought the sky to shame. Sesshomaru could barely stand the sight of her, and her constant retching was working on his last bundle of nerves. He had half a mind to drop her off on the side of the road, let the bandits have what was left of her (and there wasn't much), but Rin was quite fond of the girl and would highly protest. So he took the alternative route, just ignore the hell out of her. And much to his surprise it had worked out in his favor perfectly. No matter how much Sesshomaru had tried to beat the girl down, Corrine had always been independent under his forced care. In fact, she didn't seem to mind it at all that all of his attention and "care" was focused back on Rin. Corrine had not a care on the world that his constant wondering gaze was no longer upon her, that he was finally (after all the months she'd been with him) keeping his hands to himself, that he was almost repulsed just by the sight of her. Corrine could do nothing but inwardly smile, that meant she and her child would be safe from any physical harm brought on by the man and his constant… erm… moods. But that didn't mean that the demon didn't always have her within arm's reach and line of vision. The girl could never go too far without Sesshomaru hovering close by, and although he was no longer forcing himself on her for the time being, his constant presence still left her skin covered in goose bumps and the hairs on her the back of her neck rose. If he didn't give a flying damn about her like he so highly portrayed, then why was he insisting on keeping her around when she was no longer any use to him? She had half the mind the question him, but stopped. The last time Corrine thought to question the demon, there was hell to pay. So with a sigh she continued to walk quietly at the tail of the group, her hands resting neatly upon her belly.

Sesshomaru felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was a demon of his word, yes, but he had pride as well. What the hell was he supposed to do with a half demon child when he could barely stifle his half demon brother? What in the hell was his life suddenly coming to?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

**Someone To Love**

**Chapter 3**

Weeks. _**Weeks**_. It had been weeks since the last time Sesshomaru had felt the warmth of a woman's touch. So long that he could barely remember their scent, remember what it felt like to be buried deep within the core of whatever woman he had chosen to be with that evening. It was now to a point where he'd wait until the night, long after his company (especially Rin) had fallen asleep, when he'd sneak off deep into the forest and relieve himself. His hand roughly jerking his length until he finally came and released some of the pint up frustration. Sesshomaru was a demon, and a great one at that, it just didn't seem _**right**_ for someone like _**him**_ to have stooped to such a level of common low life. Having to handle _**himself**_? That was the whole reason he'd kept Corrine around for so long, to do those things for him. But because she was barren, Sesshomaru didn't really see the need for her at the moment, and no other woman would do in her place. The girl was just that good of a lay that no one else could take her place.

Corrine should be _**grateful!**_ Sesshomaru's ears perked at this. That's right, she _**should**_ be grateful. She had food in her gut, clothes on her back, and the _**ultimate**_ form of protection. In fact, the girl should be on her knees thanking him (and sucking him dry) for all he'd done for her. It wasn't every day the _**great**_ Lord Sesshomaru kept a human around, aside from Rin, and for her to be the only exception meant she had to be special. _**Right?**_ But all the girl did was whine and complain, cry and plead for him to let her go. The demon tsked, this is why he couldn't stand humans in the first place. They were always so _**needy**_, always so ungrateful to the good deeds those more fortunate than them did.

Sesshomaru glanced nonchalantly to Corrine, his raging thoughts still belittling her and her race as he studied her closely. She walked silently adjacent to him; far enough to be out of arms reach yet close enough for him to keep an awfully close eye on her. All her golden tresses had been pulled back away from her face so now the world could see the large, ocean blue eyes that looked at him with such fear. The fear that made him all the more dominate and powerful. Her kimono, not by choice, was open just a tad for him to see the creamy marred flesh of her chest. Sesshomaru liked his women to look a certain, to be clean, and she was no different. A scar from one of his first attacks on her stretched in one pale line from her left collar bone all the way to her right breast. Glittering perspiration beaded nicely on her complementing cleavage, her once flat stomach now sporting a small pudge that was his offspring. Sesshomaru didn't know if it was the heat of the day finally getting to him or Corrine just looked _**that**_ damn good, but the demon was now determined to plow into her once again once they reached the next town. Weither Corrine wanted it or not, he simply didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Someone To Love**

**Chapter 4**

Corrine watched in horror as they approached the village in. Her heart threatening to pound right out her of scarred chest. They had been traveling a two whole days nonstop, and whenever her eyes met Sesshomaru's, she found that familiar glint in his golden eyes. She had become exceedingly fearful of that look, because whenever he had it no good could come out of it… at least not for her. She unconsciously rubbed her growing belly, fearful for not only herself but for her unborn child as well.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice called her back to reality. His thundering vocals were like nails on a chalkboard, sending shivers down her spine. "Take Jaken and go get yourself and Corrine something to eat." He said. The little girl, ever so innocent and clueless to the demon's intentions, smiled brightly at him before skipping off.

Corrine's heart sank as she realized she was left alone with the overbearing demon, his auburn orbs hungry as he stared her down. The room they had been given was small, having just two beds since he required little to no sleep. The girl had placed herself clear across the room quietly, her knees pulled as close to her body as her belly would allow. Those eyes… that hair… his voice… all things that haunted her dreams at night, enticed her being full of fear.

"Corrine," The demon said. Sesshomaru's hands went to work on removing his armor. "Please me."

Corrine looked up at him, her eyes wide as she made no motions to move. "But… what about the baby?" She dared to ask.

"I care not about it," Was the demon's reply. Sesshomaru pulled the girl up by her elbows, harshly ripping open her kimono. He glared at her in disgust as he eyed her once flat belly, now distended perfectly about her waist. He roughly turned her around, bending her over in front of him.

"W-wait, p-please don't," Corrine gasped as one of her hands braced the wall, the other protectively on her belly. "The b-baby, let me go, p-please!" Corrine released a loud scream as the demon rammed into her at full force, giving no sympathy to her cries and pleas. Sesshomaru released a throaty growl, the feeling of his beastly member being consumed within her tightly battered warmth never felt so refreshing. He continued slamming into her, relishing in her cries, going harder and faster than each previous thrust. His claws broke into the skin of her hips as her grip tightened, pounding into her relentlessly. Corrine continued to whimper aloud, her hand on her belly protectively. She had to do whatever she could to protect the fragile life growing within her since the demon gave not a damn. Sesshomaru continued his powerful thrusts until he came, filling Corrine with his blazing seed. He paused for a second, basking in the afterglow of his latest fuck before slipping out of her. Releasing his hold on her, Corrine collapsed onto the small bed, huddled onto her side as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"I advise you to get some rest," sesshomaru said, his voice just as cold as his eyes, as he calmly redressed himself. He turned, giving the girl one last glance before departing from the small room, the stench of sex and cum quickly grew annoying to the short tempered demon.

Corrine laid on the bed, sore and far too afraid to sleep. Rin was still gone and who knew how long it would be before she returned. The golden haired released a shaky sigh, on the verge of tears before a faint flutter filled her gut. She sat up against the pain in her rear, the tiny flutter going to a faint kick, her body consumed by the movement of her unborn. And against the abuse, Corrine found herself smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient with my slow updates for this fic! DX *welp* I hope you enjoy, and drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Someone To Love**

**Chapter 5**

_**Corrine found herself in an intense world of pain as she clenched her belly, a stale smelling liquid and blood mixture slowly trailing down her bruised legs as she struggled to sit up against a tree, biting her tongue to keep from crying out in agony once again. The air was thick with a chilling cool, the sky eerily dark for their wasn't a star in sight. Just the image of a pale half-moon. The stench of blood could be smelled for miles around, and it would only be a matter of time before some rogue demons came about searching for the source. Corrine gave another cry, gripping he cool earth, as she tried to calm her breathing. The golden haired girl had gone into preterm labor… **_

_**...**_

The months passed by slowly, far too slowly for Sesshomaru's liking. Corrine, her swollen belly and all, had been nothing but a major pain in Sesshomaru's ass as her pregnancy drew near its end (although Rin seemed to be enjoying the baby-hype immensely). It seemed like he couldn't get a thing done without the girl needing some kind of attention and all of it was weighing heavily on the demon's already worn thin line of patience. Not to mention he hadn't been attracted to her in months, so he hadn't fucked her in lord knows how long, making him more on edge than normal. Which Corrine didn't mind at all. But eventually, Sesshomaru found himself at his wits end… and he'd accumulated a lot of wits over the passing centuries having to deal with his brother. Every time he'd approached the girl, Corrine would cry some bull about the baby, or hurting the baby… baby, bay, baby. This was Sesshomaru she was wasting her breath on, he didn't give a damn about her or the child she was carrying. So with all his mighty glory, the demon stomped up to the girl, who had been off keeping warm by the fire and minding her own business, pulling her up by her arm. Corrine had protested loudly as she was dragged deeper among the trees, forced onto the forest floor.

"W-wait, Sesshomaru! No!" Corrine fought as she demon went about undoing her kimono.

Sesshomaru growled threateningly, tightly grabbing her throat as he glared down at her. "Do not touch me with your filthy hands," He hissed.

"But… t-the… b-baby… please…" The golden haired girl coughed desperately for air. Any lack of oxygen for her meant a lack for the unborn child as well. Sesshomaru knew this and only tightened his grip as he roughly shoved his clawed digits into her vacant cave.

Corrine gasped, her eyes wide as she felt his fingers scissor her hole, his claws scrapping against her insides. The girl squirmed against his touch, his teeth pulling harshly on her nipples before his heated tongue gave a long, skin crawling lick. Trailing a warm, acidulous saliva from her breasts all the way up to her ear. Corrine screamed at the feeling of her flesh being burned, all but melting away, as she tried her hardest to get away from him. By now the golden haired girl was crying, howling in pain, her pleading for him to stop. If Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her neck anymore he was sure to break it. Sensing this the demon gave her a warning tug, holding her in place. The last thing he wanted was her dying off before he could satisfy himself.

Once Sesshomaru felt that Corrine was more than prepared, he loosened his pants enough to slip out his erected cock. His precum already seeping down its thick sides, his beast aching to be buried deep inside the tight fuck he so much enjoyed. Using her cries as his stimulant, Sesshomaru rammed his massive length into the tiny golden haired girl, knocking all the breath from her lungs and the tears from her eyes. Corrine gave a pain filled cry as she felt her secured walls fall at the demon's powerful thrusts. Her screams urged him on, mixing with his grunts and groans. Her arms numbly went to protect her belly, she wanted no harm to come to her baby. Sesshomaru lifted her legs to his waist, leaning his body over hers as he thrusted harder and faster. His silver tresses hung about them like a curtain, glistening under the height of darkness, his golden eyes fixed on Corrine, and the horrified look on her face. The terror in her spindrift blue eyes, the cries for him to stop, the pathetic attempt to protect her gut all sent the demon on a euphoric high. Sesshomaru relentlessly pounded into the girl's swollen, battered body until he came, spilling his seed onto the ground beside her. Corrine released a shrill cry as he removed his grip on her throat, slowly rolling onto her side. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her belly as she curled her body into a naked ball of sweat and blood.

Sesshomaru redressed himself quietly, his desires and needs more than met, and left without a word, leaving the girl behind. Some time had passed, though, before her body was shaken, riddled with waves of pain that left her paralyzed. Corrine struggled to sit upright, but when she was finally able to, after the gut churning pain subsided, she realized that her water had just broke.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them! This is the last chapter, I'm sorry… don't hate me! I never intended for this to be a full length fic DX but enjoy anyway, and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha.

* * *

**Someone To Love**

**Chapter 6**

_**Corrine felt light. Like nothing had ever happened to her, like the world she'd come to hate and fear was no longer troubling her. the sun shone brighter, the sky seemed bluer, the bird's song louder. Her heart felt an overwhelming joy, life suddenly made sense, and no words could explain this. The golden haired girl suddenly felt complete as she stared down into the innocent face of her daughter.**_

…

Corrine had been on the verge of giving birth in the depths of the forest, until Sesshomaru came along. He seemed as indifferent as always, his expression unchanged as he watched the poor girl writhe in the dirt as her body was wrecked by contractions. Corrine was in so much pain she could barely stand it, and the pain only seemed to grow worse as her labor drew on.

"Get away from me," Cried the girl fitfully to the great demon. "You will not hurt my baby like you hurt me! You will not touch me again!" She screamed through tears.

Sesshomaru arched a brow to her, never had he heard someone (and her of all people) speak to him in such a way. But there was something different about Corrine now, a she struggled to birth his disowned pup into the world, that he hadn't seen in her since he first abducted her. She now had a determination to live, to thrive, to go on for the sake of her child. And he hated it all.

Sesshomaru had half the mind to kill her, both of them, right there. No one was around (i.e. Rin) to see or stop him, and hell he would be doing the world a favor. One last hanyou to worry about, they were such a nuisance after all. Look at Naraku for example… Not belonging among humans nor demons, tittering on the line between the two and never good enough to pass for either or. He wanted no child he fathered to become so problematic. But as Corrine screamed and cried about, he found himself suddenly envious.

How humans, women, could be so strong yet so weak. How Sesshomaru had spent months breaking the girl down, just to have her courage he worked so hard to destroy return on a whim. But she was a mother, and Corrine was willing to give her life if she had to for the sake of her child. Sesshomaru, probably for the first time in his life, was speechless. Could this have been what enticed his own father to follow a human into her bed? Their small window of life that made their views of the world so sheltered and great?

Corrine's shrill cries filled the still night air, and for what seemed like an eternity of pain slowly died away with a wail from the infant down below. In the cool evening grass rested a tiny, crying baby girl. The infant had her father's silver tresses, and nothing else, but her mother's thick curls. For a hanyou, Sesshomaru had never seen something so beautiful and fragile… just as her mother was. Corrine, too weak to move, rested limply against the rough bark of the tree. Her body felt heated all over, heavy like it was being weighted down by lead.

Sesshomaru, ever so silently, removed one of the sashes from his waist to wrap the child in. He handed the makeshift bundle over to the golden haired girl, turning his back to her. "I shall take my leave then." Were the demon's parting words as he vanished into the dark of night, leaving Corrine and the child alone.

Corrine continued to sit alone, unable to move, with her child held tightly in her grasp. She must have sat there for most of the night until a group of traveling monks stumbled across her.

"What happened, child?" Asked one of the older men.

"I've… just given birth," Corrine said weakly as one of the monks lifted her up. By the time the travling group had shown up, her daughter had long since seized her crying, resting soundly in her mother's embrace.

"Do you have a home?" Asked the monks. Corrine simply shook her head, not anymore she didn't. Sesshomaru took that from her too, along with everything else.

"Well, you can stay at the shrine with us then. You and…" He looked down at the sleeping, silver haired infant.

"Riyime…" Murmured Corrine tiredly. After all the hell she'd been through, she could use a good night's rest.

"Right," Smiled the old monk. "You and Riyime."


End file.
